Medical images and medical data play a crucial role in the diagnosis of a patient. Healthcare facilities (e.g., hospitals) have realized the benefits of electronically storing medical images and medical data. The digitalization of the medical images and data not only enables users to easily access medical images and medical data, but also enables the images and data to be easily shared between multiple healthcare facilities.
In the healthcare industry, the use of a system known as a Picture Archiving and Communications System (“PACS”) is becoming increasing popular for convenient storage and access of medical images. Generally, PACS comprises a multitude of devices working cooperatively to digitally capture, store, manage, distribute, and display medical images generated by various imaging modalities, such as computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), position emission tomography (PET), ultrasound, X-ray, etc. PACS allows various healthcare facilities to share all types of images captured internally or externally.
More recently, cloud-based PACS have emerged as a way to improve efficiency and accessibility of traditional PACS. In general, a “cloud” can be understood as an online storage system that provides remote, on-demand access of computing resources and data over the Internet to multiple computers and devices in various locations. Cloud-based PACS may be provided by vendors who use remote or off-site data centers in various locations for storage of medical images.